


Back on the streets

by Aqua111



Series: Creatures of the night [3]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Comic Crossover, Depression, M/M, One-sided attraction (hinted at), Self-Harm, no certain timeline - everyone just exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua111/pseuds/Aqua111
Summary: With the Dark Czar defeated and Eric Carr's return being officially made public everything should have been alright again. But over time Eric feels more and more detached from the people and the world around him and is sinking deeper into depression.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly set in the real world but still part of the weird comic crossover I had started with my Creatures story many years ago.
> 
> When I started writing this only was planned as a really short story - a bridge between Creatures and a planned follow-up story. And then it got out of control and ended up way longer than intended.
> 
> Since neither Vinnie nor Tommy nor Eric Singer were in the comics I had to start making up their comic personalities for this story (and also whatever story might still follow).  
I don't know much about Tommy's and Eric Singer's real life personalities so I hope they are still recognisable in the story.

"So you followed me around wherever I went and used to snatch free food?" Eric summed up what he just had read and chuckled. "If it's described like that it sounds kinda weird - as if I had been with a new puppy rather than a new band member."

Aside of the constant buzzing and beeping of various hospital devices the room around him remained quiet.

'And reading my own biography out loud that ends in my own death sounds weird as well', Eric thought and closed the book with a sigh. It was one of the books Vinnie owned and from the way it looked it had been an often read favourite. Carefully Eric placed it back on the nightstand and let his gaze wander over the bed. Vinnie looked so peaceful right now. According to the doctors he was recovering well and should soon be awoken. But what then? Had he kept the memories of everything he had been forced to do while the Dark Czar had possessed his body? Would they need to tell him? According to Gene he had the right to know but just the thought of making him remember something like that hurt Eric. Hadn't there already been enough going on in his life already? Wasn't it bad enough yet that Eric seemed to be the only person left who still gave a shit about Vinnie's well-being - at least among the people he knew personally? Yes, there had been fan mail wishing him well but fan mail couldn't replace family and friends. From what Eric knew Vinnie at least still had family somewhere - but no one aside of Eric had ever shown up during visiting hours. Over the past years Vinnie had developed a real talent to push people away. Or maybe that also was something the demon inside of him had to be blamed for...

Eric bit his lip as he tried to think of something else to talk about, something more light hearted. He didn't want his visit with Vinnie to take such a dark tone again. It had already happened too often during the past couple of days that he had felt like spilling his heart out - to a man in an artificial coma of all the people, but for some reason he always felt as if he would be better understood than when he talked to any of the other band members. Even Gene...

"I have finally met with Brucie the other day", he said. And then he had almost been choked in a bear hug while Bruce cried into his hair, but he didn't want to tell Vinnie that part. "Had postponed that for so long because I was scared of how he would react. But then we hit it off again immediately. He almost talked my ear off. It was like he needed to catch up on twenty years within just one day." Eric chuckled. But at the same time that memory also made him sad. "He used to be younger than me. We were like brothers", he quietly continued. "And now there are like twenty years between us."

In a way, he thought, he and Vinnie weren't so different - they both were quite alone in this world. Eric might not have pushed people away but since his official return he had started to feel more and more disconnected. He had been stuck in time for two decades and meanwhile the world had moved on. Everyone he ever knew had moved on. He really had enjoyed his time with Bruce but at the same time it had felt as if they now were from different universes and it scared him. 

If only he still could have had the stability of his other family - the Kiss family. But Gene was busy with something else so often it almost seemed as if he wanted to avoid Eric. Paul - well, he never had been close to Paul and aside of that he too barely seemed to have the time or interest for a chat. And Ace and Peter... They were both gone. Peter had never regained his humanity - on the contrary, he had actually relapsed into his feral beast habits. For now he had found a new home within the Simmons Foundation and they could only hope that one day they would find a way to help him. But while Peter was gone mentally he at least was still there physically. Ace on the other hand had just vanished without a trace and without a goodbye and that had hurt Eric the most. It wouldn't have been anything new to him - losing a member due to too many personal disagreements and fights - but at least Eric always had had the chance to stay in contact with them. No one ever just teleported away in a fury. Who knew if he was still on the same planet, let alone the same universe. Out of all the Kiss members Ace might have been the only one who truly would have understood how Eric felt - detached from this world as if he didn't truly belong there - might even have had advice on how to deal with it - but now he was gone.

There now were two new members, not only to complete them as a band but also as The Four Who Are One. Eric couldn't say much about Tommy other than that he was calm and quiet and pretty much seemed like the polar opposite to Ace. And then there was Eric Singer... Before his death Eric had feared that Singer might one day replace him and now it had come true. That kid actually HAD replaced him.  
He chuckled to himself. "Kid..." Since Eric had lost twenty years said 'kid' was actually a lot older than him and only appeared younger because of the powers he had inherited from Peter. About Singer he knew even less than Tommy because so far he had been avoiding him like the plague, only interacting with him as far as absolutely necessary. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Yes, it had been his own decision to not be a part of the band anymore and rather stay with the roadies but he had made it at a time when Peter was still with them. Seeing this position being taken by Singer of all the people was the last he ever wanted. And even worse, he would have had to train with him. Gene and Paul apparently couldn't be bothered to prepare the two new guys for their roles as part of the Four Who Are One so they had delegated this responsibility unto Eric, even though he had barely any experience himself and neither was he much of a fighter to begin with - his main power had turned out to be healing. Needless to say Eric so far had kept his training lessons short, not too frequently and preferably at times when Tommy was free but Singer was busy.

And now Vinnie would have been the only one left he could still talk to about all this crap, if he could even hear him in his comatose state. Still Eric didn't want to burden him too much with his own problems and tried to bottle it up as long as he could.  
Abruptly he stood up. In the silence of the room the scraping of his chair sounded almost deafening.

"Sorry, I can't stay any longer today. Still got things to do", he apologised. Actually at the moment there was nothing for him to do, neither in his role as a roadie nor as an inexperienced teacher. But the longer he spent in this silent room the more he grew restless. He needed to do something - anything - or else he would bury Vinnie under all his fears and worries again. Maybe he should pay a visit to Peter at the Foundation. Maybe he could borrow his drumkit for a while. Or at least go and play with Gene's bass. Maybe he would even find Gene himself again for a change. He squeezed Vinnie's hand as goodbye then left the room.

~~~

At least they hadn't locked Peter up like some kind of feral animal. Sure, his place was in the high security sector of the building but all in all it resembled a small apartment from what Eric had seen the one time he had actually been inside when they brought Peter here - an apartment with really surdy interior decoration and where guests had to stay in front of the entrance. Eric was now standing at a front door made of steel with bulletproof windows.

"Hi, Peter, I'm back", he quietly said.

The Beast King seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere. He slammed into the door, bared his fangs and growled at Eric who didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too", he only said and placed his hand on the glass. The calmness in his voice also seemed to put the Beast King at ease again. He curiously tried to sniff Eric's palm through the glass.

"I wished you and Ace were still around. This whole place just feels so depressing without you", Eric told him. He didn't know what else to say. It was unclear if Peter could even still understand human language anyways. The Beast King watched him for a moment with his head tilted but then considered him uninteresting again, turned around and walked into another room. Eric sighed. So much for this visit. But what else had he expected? It definitely hadn't lifted his mood though.

Once more he wandered through the corridors, now on a different floor though. One that actually had windows letting in some sunlight, was decorated with potted plants and pictures and generally looked way friendlier. Music was playing somewhere. Maybe he would come across one of the other Kiss members in one of the studios. He followed the sound and entered one of the rooms.

It usually was a sort of presentation room but currently desks and equipment had been shoved to the side a bit to create a makeshift dancefloor for Paul and Eric Singer.

They had dance songs playing on Singer's phone and while Paul's movements looked like he wanted to do some kind of oriental dance, Singer just jumped around as if he was copying a dancing for kids show. Neither looked fitting for the music but both seemed to have a lot of silly fun with it. Sometimes their shoulders and heads would touch when they pretended to sing through the same microphone. Neither seemed to notice that someone was standing in the doorway.

Eric suddenly felt a pang of jealousy though he didn't really know why. It wasn't like he got along with either of these two especially well and wished to be their dance partner instead. Could it be because they still were able to continue with their lives as if nothing ever happened, that they still were able to find new friends and blow off steam together with them while he was left feeling alone and more and more disconnected from everyone and everything around him? Suddenly his eyes started to burn. He quickly turned around and left, didn't want anyone to see him like that.

Eric slammed the door of the room - a storage room for their equipment - he had fled into shut behind him and leaned against it. Angrily he wiped over his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? Only a few weeks ago everything was still fine - well, aside of the fact that they had to deal with an evil being from another world and almost lost Gene to him, but at least at that time he had still felt like himself and had hopes for his new life and future. But now...

"Are you alright?"

The quiet voice startled him. Eric looked up and spotted Tommy, half hidden beneath boxes, instruments and decoration material. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his guitar in his lap, various note sheets strewn around him. If he was currently writing a new song then he had probably found one of the oddest spots to be creative in. At moments like these he almost reminded Eric of the weirdness that was Ace.

"Yeah, I guess. Just a weird moment of anxiety", Eric said and actually managed to make his voice sound his old upbeat self, he even chuckled a little - although it was a far cry from how he actually felt.

Tommy seemed to intently study his face.  
"It's like he is completely locked off...", he suddenly said quietly, sounding as if his thoughts were somewhere far away.

"Excuse me?" Eric rose his eyebrows in confusion.

The new lead guitarist closed his eyes and slowly shook his head as if he was just coming back from a trance. "Sorry... I just mean, you always seem to have a lot on your mind lately. Is there anything I could do to help you?"

"I ... I don't know. Maybe... Have you seen Gene by any chance?" Eric muttered weakly. He just felt drained and it now was very tempting to just pour out his heart. It didn't even matter anymore what Tommy might think of him or if he actually understood him. Suddenly the door behind him opened and he stumbled backwards into someone.

"Tu m'appelles, mon petit Caesar?" the other asked, wrapped his arms around him from behind and rested his chin on top of Eric's head.

"Gene!" Eric called out in surprise. And then a bit poutingly added, "You know I much I hate this", and shifted his head a bit. He didn't back away though, rather leaned into the embrace, seeking comfort from it. "And I also still don't know French."

"For not knowing it you are pretty amazing at French 3rd base though", Gene said with a chuckle.

"Genie, stop the crap", Eric grumbled.

Tommy inside the room suddenly seemed to be very busy with his guitar and his notes.

"Where have you been? I've been searching for you", Eric asked and tried to shift enough so he would be out of the doorway and able to close the door. They were now standing on the corridor but that way they at least didn't have their involuntary one-man-audience. All the while Gene still wouldn't let go of him.

"Funny, because I did the same", the bassist mumbled into his hair. "And for the rest of the time... Well, I've just been out and about. Guard duty I might call it. I doubt the Dark Czar was the last evil being from another dimension we'd ever see. Aside of that I am trying to keep Peter from destroying the building, Paul from destroying himself and I would have liked to keep an eye out for Ace but it's hard when you don't even know where to look. Would be easier if he also destroyed something - random explosions on other planets draw attention. And the Foundation is also keeping tabs on Vinnie - no matter what happens, we will be among the first to know."

Eric turned slightly so he could look at Gene. "On Vinnie? Why?"

"Because who knows what stayed behind. He is not possessed anymore, of that I am sure. But something is definitely off about him - and I don't mean his usual eccentric behaviour. But right now it's still too early to tell."

He now finally let go of Eric so he could stand in front of him and actually look him in the face for the first time. "But screw Vinnie for now. How about you?" he asked and sounded a bit worried. "You don't look so great."

"Just ... tired", Eric said and gave him a weak smile. The urge to tell anyone about his feelings had disappeared once again. Being a burden to Gene was the last thing he wanted. "Maybe also stressed out after all that happened - being officially back alive, old members gone, new members appearing, you know. I will manage."

"If you say so." Gene didn't sound convinced but he also didn't question him any further. "Maybe you should get some rest. Just... take care. I don't want you to be the next to destroy yourself."

He gave him a kiss on the forehead and suddenly Eric felt a burning lump in his throat. No, not again. He didn't want to cry in front of Gene.

"Yeah, I probably should", he said - very quietly so it wouldn't be obvious how much his voice was actually shaking. "I'm going home now. See you tomorrow - hopefully." He gave Gene a fleeting kiss and then left quickly before the other could get any ideas and stop him for more questions after all.

~~~

The room was bathed in the soft light of the morning. A woman's voice coming from the radio alarm clock sang something about a lover from another world and a different dimension. Eric barely took notice of it anymore. He was lying in his bed, turned to the side and blankly staring at the wall. What was even the purpose of getting up? No one needed him anyways. It took him several more minutes before he finally convinced himself to get out of bed after all. The rest between that and getting out of the house he mostly skipped. Didn't feel up for those tasks. At least he was already wearing his street clothes - after all he had slept in them.

Only moments after he entered the Foundation he heard someone run up to him.  
"Hey, Caesar, wait!" a voice different from Gene's - one he didn't want to hear - called out to him.

Eric closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Singer had heard Gene use that nickname a couple of times and lately had started to call him that way too. But while it was perfectly fine for Gene, hearing that name out of Singer's mouth only annoyed him. At least he had dropped the "Little" part since they both were equal in size.

"What is it?" he asked sounding only mildly annoyed anymore and turned around. "Didn't I tell you that I don't like it when...?"

"It's Gene!" Singer called out before Eric could even finish, waving his phone into his face.. "He called me because you don't have a phone and he probably wouldn't be able to find you to talk to you in person anyways so he said he rather trusts in my keen sense of smelling and hearing to find you and he just got news from the hospital and he..."

"The hospital?" Now it was Eric interrupting. He quickly grabbed the phone and held it to his ear hoping it would shut Singer up. Once this guy started talking it was usually hard to stop him but right now it worked.

"Hey, Little Caesar." His nickname again but this time spoken by a deeper, calmer voice. "Don't worry, I have good news. I was just informed that Vincent has woken up."

For a moment Eric was stunned. Singer stared at him with big eyes and slightly opened mouth, probably mirroring the way he looked right now.

"You still there?" Gene's voice asked.

"Ye-yeah... just... that is great!" Eric's head was spinning but all he felt was joy. He hadn't felt that great anymore in days.

"Before you pay him another visit I have to tell you something though. In an unobserved moment he somehow managed to get out of bed and found a way to slit his lower arms and wrists. They assume he might be suicidal or maybe prone to self harm."

Eric felt his stomach drop. "I ... I have to check up on him immediately. See you later, bye."

Without waiting for any further response he pushed the phone back into Singer's hands and started running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short moment of happiness.

Eric stood in front of the hospital room. So many of the past days he had spent in there with Vinnie and now he suddenly felt anxious at the thought of going inside. How would Vinnie react? What would he know or want to know? But then he took a couple of deep breaths and went inside.

Vinnie was sitting on his bed, picking at the bandages around his lower arms. When he heard the door opening he looked up.  
"Eric..." A little smile appeared on his face.

Eric really wanted to hug him at that moment but he had no idea if the other would even appreciate it so he just sat down next to him, feeling a little awkward.  
"So... how are you? Is everything alright?"

Vinnie looked down at his arms again. "It's hard to describe. 'Weird' would probably be the best word for it", he said, his voice sounding still a bit rough after the long time of unconsciousness. "It felt like I was trapped in a long nightmare. I could see a lot of bad things happen - things that I did or said but I couldn't do anything to stop them. And it was even worse to learn that it wasn't just a nightmare after all but everything had happened for real. Gene was here earlier today to fill me in on some of the details up to the point when I ... when the Dark Czar was finally defeated." He paused for a while but then looked up at Eric. "There also was something else. I didn't mention it to Gene and he also didn't seem to know about it, or at least didn't think it was worth mentioning either. When the nightmare finally stopped I felt like I was floating in the dark for a long time. But then at some times suddenly you were there. You were talking to me, about your past, about your recent life, about the others. I couldn't interact with you, no matter how much I wanted to - especially when you sounded upset - but at least I could be with someone and wasn't forced to be alone all the time with my thoughts... and my feelings of guilt. Was this really just a dream?"

"I have visited you each day since you were hospitalised. So, no, I don't think that all of it was a dream", Eric said. "I'm sorry that most of the time I haven't been as uplifting as I would have liked to though." He gave an apologising look.

Vinnie placed a hand on his lower arm. "Don't be. Just hearing your voice and knowing you were there for me helped me a lot. And I can understand why you needed someone to talk to. Hell, I even think I know how you felt too well. Being easily replaceable, being ignored and left alone with your feelings, feeling like you are in a body that doesn't really belong to you..." His voice trailed and his gaze wandered back to his arm. Due to his earlier picking his wounds had apparently opened up again. Stains of fresh blood had appeared on his bandages.

Eric followed his gaze. "Vinnie... why the hell did you do this? How did you do this?"

The other shrugged. "It is actually quite easy to get sharp tools in a hospital. Just walk as if you have a purpose and a reason to be there and no one will question you until it's almost too late. And I did it because I felt I had to." He noticed Eric's worried expression and quickly continued. "No, I'm not suicidal or anything. Definitely not. But... I know this might sound crazy but I had the feeling something had remained with me - not the possession of the Dark Czar but something else - like an essence of his power. And it felt like I needed fresh blood for it."

Suddenly Gene's words came back to Eric's mind. 'Who knows what stayed behind.' Vinnie definitely didn't seem off to him, at least not in an evil way or harmful to others. Still the thought of it made him feel worried. Especially since the use of whatever had stayed behind continued to harm Vinnie himself.

"You know, actually I can show you", Vinnie said. He slid down his bandages a bit, revealing still slightly wet looking red streaks, stood up and stretched out his arms. Droplets of blood rose from his skin, turned into something that looked like black smoke. It swirled around his arms, towards his hands. All Eric could do was watching in horrified fascination. Vinnie's eyes wandered around the room until they found an empty vase standing on a drawer. Small dark blotches appeared around the vase and then shot towards it, chipping off bits and pieces.

From the corner of his eyes. Eric suddenly noticed how much Vinnie had started to tremble and when he tore his attention away from the vase and back towards Vinnie he also saw the beads of sweat on his face and how glassy his eyes had become. Eric jumped up from the bed and caught the other in his arms when he collapsed.

"I'm... I'm not that good at it yet, am I?" Vinnie mumbled and chuckled weakly.

"Fuck... you have to stop doing that, whatever it is," Eric said and more out of reflex placed a hand on Vinnie's arm. A soft white light appeared under his palm and the wounds started to close.

Vinnie watched him in fascination.  
"So you really are a part of The Four Who Are One or whatever they might call themselves now," he quielty said. "When I... the Dark Czar fought you you seemed to be just a replacement member. But even after Gene got back into the team you still kept your powers."

Eric paused for a moment. "No I am not," he finally said and it sounded more bitter than he had intended. "There are still just four elements, four people to represent them, four who are one - I am just the extended freak show."

Vinnie shifted away a bit so he could look Eric in the eyes. "You are kidding. Darkness, light, wood, metal, space, time - depends who you ask or what you read but there are definitely more of these kinds of elements than just four," he said with determination in his voice. "I have no idea what exactly I just used but if I was in a fantasy novel then I would have said I had tried to control darkness. And if I am darkness then you are my light." There was a short awkward pause when he thought about how he had phrased his last sentence but then he cleared his throat. "What I mean is... You might not be part of the original four but what does it matter? You can use some sort of elemental powers and no one can deny that. And I can do the same. And if they don't want you in their team then I would definitely welcome you into mine. But I don't see a reason why they wouldn't. You are even training a part of their team for crying out loud."

Eric bit his lips. He wasn't sure what to say or even think anymore. Vinnie definitely had a point. And still he couldn't help but feel like an outcast.

"I'm sorry," Vinnie said much more softly. He sat down on the bed, now looking exhausted again. "When you came here you looked so happy. But now... I didn't want to upset you again." 

Eric just shook his head and gave him a little smile. "You didn't. I'm still happy to have you back. Sure, we talked about some things that got me thinking or worried me but honestly, I am still feeling better than I did during the past couple of days." This time it wasn't even a lie told to not be a burden to anyone. He actually meant it.

"Then I'm glad," Vinnie said, returning his smile. Then he looked as if he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I still needed to tell you - I will actually be released from the hospital already tomorrow. All my follow-up examinations will be made at the Foundation instead. Gene meant now that I am awake it would be safer to examine and test my powers in a secure environment. Will you be there with me as well?"

Eric couldn't tell for sure but for a moment Vinnie had sounded pleadingly. He nodded. Of course he would be there.

~~~

It was still quite early in the morning when Eric arrived at the Foundation. Quite the accomplishment he thought considering how long he had been standing in the shower contemplating his life. He still felt somewhat off but with Vinnie back at least something had changed. It was as if a bit of the weight had been lifted off his chest, as if he now wasn't as alone anymore. The shower also had done him a world of good. He hadn't felt that clean anymore in days.

From what he knew only the four original Kiss members had unrestricted entrance to these lab areas but to his surprise - and also slight disappointment - it was Tommy opening the door for him.

"I think you wanted to talk to Gene," Tommy said as he led him through the rooms, sounding apologetic. "I'm really sorry, but he left a while ago. He just called me down here, gave me his entrance card, told me that ViVi is considered low-risk, that anyone can do it when they just follow the instructions and that I should leave the results for him to look through. He seemed in kind of a hurry to leave - as far as I understood Paul had lost control over his powers again and destroyed a bathroom or something."

Eric stopped and looked at him in confusion. He lost control? Again? Was Tommy just very bad at making jokes or had he been serious? What the hell was going on with Paul?

"You don't know?" Tommy asked surprised. "Well, I guess you haven't been with the others a lot lately. On some days he is fine - or at least he pretends to be - but then there are phases during which he loses it. We suspect it might have something to do with whatever happened between the original four - with Ace abandoning you and Peter having to be locked up here. From what I know Paul's powers can react quite sensitive to things like these. But he doesn't talk to anyone about what is wrong with him. He will eventually calm down when someone is with him but he doesn't want to freaking talk." He gave Eric a weird look as if he still wanted to make another comment about it but then he just shook his head. "Come on. I promised ViVi I won't leave him alone for too long and I don't want him to start panicking."

The room they entered was split in half by a glass wall. Their section was dark and there were desks and several devices and screens that looked futuristic to Eric but were probably current lab equipment for someone who hadn't lost twenty years. In the other illuminated half stood Vinnie. Several wired sensors were connected to different parts of his body. To Eric it looked as if he was just witnessing the birth of an AI. Vinnie had his eyes closed and tried to stand relaxed but according to the expression on his face he wasn't feeling too comfortable.

"I'm sorry, it took me a bit longer than expected," Tommy said over the intercom. "I hope you are alright."

"Hi, Vinnie," Eric called out.

Vinnie slowly opened his eyes. "I'm glad you came," he silently said.

Meanwhile Tommy had made a print of something. He gave it a long, thoughtful look, then shook his head and placed it on top of other sheets of paper. "Alright," he said over the intercom again, "it won't take much longer, I promise. This one might feel weird again, you might feel a prickling sensation, but it won't hurt you." He turned up a few control knobs. Vinnie's fingers started twitching. "Now focus on something - or someone - in this room. Try channeling whatever you feel is coming up right now. And don't worry about us - this glass could withstand the assault of our entire team."

Vinnie inhaled deeply a couple of times. A dark aura slowly appeared around him. But it only stayed for a few seconds before suddenly disappearing again. "I ... I'm sorry. I can't do anything at all," he mumbled. "It seems like I need blood for everything. Or I am just too exhausted already."

"It's alright, I still could collect some data," Tommy reassured him. "Hang in there, ViVi. It won't take much longer."

Eric just watched in amazement. It seemed as if Tommy knew exactly what he was doing and as if nothing could go wrong. Was this really his first time in this lab? The illusion was destroyed quickly when Tommy turned towards him and whispered, "I honestly have no freaking idea what I am doing here. All I can do is following the instructions and making ViVi feel safe."  
Well, at least he was amazingly good at that.

A few more tests then Vinnie was finally allowed to leave. Tommy still stayed behind for a bit to look through the data he collected.  
On their way out Vinnie had been mostly quiet. Then, while they were already standing in the elevator, he slowly said, "So this is one of your new team members... He's nice... Really polite." He said it in a tone as if it was a surprise that someone was nice and polite to him.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked. "I got the impression that sometimes it was actually painful." 

"Nothing too bad. I have to say that I am glad that Gene was replaced by Tommy though. Gene gave me the impression he was ready to kill just to get some results." He chuckled but then added, "Well, it might not have been THAT bad but it was definitely worse without someone to warn you what might happen and talk you through it like Tommy did. I am exhausted now but it's nothing that can't be cured with a nap and a bit of rest."

They were almost out of the building when Eric asked, "Do you think you'll be fit enough for a night of clubbing? I was thinking we could celebrate your return that way." He had actually wanted to go out somewhere for a longer time - out of curiosity about the nightlife of this futuristic world but also so he wouldn't have to be alone with his thoughts in his apartment. He had been too afraid to go out on his own though and didn't really know who to ask. Gene wasn't really someone to go clubbing all night, the others he didn't know too well or couldn't stand, and while he would have liked to see Bruce again he also still felt too insecure and anxious about meeting him another time after only a few days. Vinnie seemed like the perfect candidate right now.

"You... Really?" Vinnie looked at him as if he had just asked for something impossible but when Eric nodded his face lit up. "Of course! Damn, we haven't done something like this in forever. I promise I'll be fit in the evening."

Vinnie awaited him in front of his apartment building. He was standing with his legs crossed, his arms wrapped around his body. Eric couldn't say for sure if he was freezing in his sleveless crop top or just really nervous. Probably the latter though since the night was still quite warm and it seemed it would also stay that way. His own jacket would likely become a nuisance later but he still wanted to take it along, just in case.  
The way he was standing in front of him right now, Eric couldn't help but think how feminine Vinnie actually looked. Was it just a trick of the light or was he also wearing a bit of makeup? It wasn't a sight Eric was unfamiliar with but that had been during the 80s - the time of glam rock when a lot of the guys he knew looked like poodles with makeup. Even back then though his friend sometimes had rather reminded him of a vulnerable woman than a dude who just happened to wear eyeliner. Was that the reason why Eric felt so overly protective? He quickly tried to shake the thoughts ouf of his head. If he continued to stare at Vinnie like that he would only end up making him feel uncomfortable.

"What are your plans for us tonight?" Vinnie asked when they started walking.

"I've heard of some place that I'd like to check out. It's been described as retro, they are playing music from the 80s there, advertise it as a place for people of age 40+." It had sounded quite intriguing to see what the people of this day and age thought the decade that was still so fresh in his memories was supposed to look like. "Hope we are both old enough though," he joked. "I mean, not counting the time I spent playing dead to avoid taxes I would be 41. I don't have any experience with possessions that lasted for decades though."

"Me neither. I've just been trying it for the first time," Vinnie replied with a weak chuckle. "But I doubt my age will be a problem."

~~~

For a while Eric remained in the entrance area just looking around with wide eyes. He remembered the 80s in many ways but not so... neon rainbow coloured. Neon colours were pretty much everywhere, either in the form of fluorescent tubes or when those weren't practical fluorescent paint instead. The dance floor was made of blinking illuminated tiles in different colours. Movie and music posters were hanging on the walls. High up on one of the walls was half of a Trans Am - cracks were painted around it to make it look as if it just had crashed through. In a corner he spotted a jukebox but it was of the digital kind and had a touchscreen instead of a record display. Currently a remix of an 80s song was playing. Eric felt a little dizzy. This club looked as if someone took everything they remembered from the 80s, exaggerated it and then stuffed it into one place.

Vinnie took his arm. "Stop gawking. You look like you're stoned," he said loudly to drown out the music and laughed.

For a while he led the shorter guy through the crowd but soon Eric took the lead, dragging Vinnie from one place to the other. He felt giddy and wanted to see everything at once. In passing they grabbed drinks from the bar. Even those were neon coloured and looked as if they were radioactive. Meanwhile the loud jukebox played an 80s style remix of a current song.

"Damn, I feel like I have way too much energy to get rid of. Care for a dance?" Eric shouted and without waiting for a further response he dragged Vinnie to the dance floor just as the first actual 80s song started playing.

Did people nowadays even still dance like they did back then or was he making a fool out of himself right now? Didn't really matter though, the alcohol told him he was doing fine. Sometimes the crowd pushed him and Vinnie closer to each other. He had never thought about it before but now he realised how much he actually liked Vinnie's smile. Not the kind that he was putting up for cameras sometimes - this one was softer, actually reached his eyes for a change and Eric had only seen it on rare occasions.

The longer he stayed at this place the better Eric started to feel. It now had a familiar, almost comforting vibe. Old songs he knew and loved were playing and he was goofing off with a friend. He could almost forget that he wasn't in 1982 anymore. Eventually they had to take a break though. Meanwhile it was late at night and the club had become even fuller. They pushed their way through the crowd, away from the dancefloor. If it was for Eric they still could have stuck around for a while longer but then Vinnie signalled him that he needed to get outside.

It had started to rain now and the air had notably cooled down.

Vinnie took a few deep breaths. "Damn, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. Almost made me forget that I'm not doing too well with crowds."

Eric rose his eyebrows. "Seriously? I always had the feeling you were craving the attention you got when you were on stage or at a meet and greet."

"That's something completely different. Those are my fans, they came for me. The mass of people in there however is just a crowd and after some time they just tend to freak me out. But with you around I felt better. So, thanks."

"Well, usually I'm not doing well with crowds either," Eric admitted. "So I guess I have to thank you as well."

Vinnie nudged his arm. "Don't sweat it. We from the extended freak show of Kiss have to cover each other's backs."

Still chuckling they strolled away from the club. It was a really slow stroll since while both of them knew how late it was, neither wanted to go home yet.

After a while Vinnie wrapped his arms around himself. This time he actually was shivering from the cold. He looked up in surprise when suddenly a jacket was placed on his shoulders.

"Don't you need it too?" he asked.

Eric just shrugged. "Not to boast but I think I have more muscle mass to keep me warm than you. And more hair. Besides, moving around more will also do the trick." A grin appeared on his face. "Like THIS!" With that he took a running jump into the nearest puddle.

Vinnie took a quick step back to avoid being splashed but then he laughed as well. "Eric, you're such a child. But I bet I can do better. Just wach me." And he jumped into the puddle as well, trying to splash Eric as much as possible.

They continued this for the better part of their way home. Two grown and possibly slightly drunk men running, kicking and jumping through puddles while giggling like little children. No one else was out on the streets so who would judge them? They only stopped when eventually Vinnie stumbled against Eric and held onto him for balance, too exhausted to stand upright on his own anymore.

"Damn... we have to stop this..." Eric said completely out of breath. "I think we might catch a cold in this weather."

"Really?" Vinnie chuckled. "When it's just about to turn into the best night ever again?" And then he gave Eric a kiss on the cheek.

He quickly took a step back, clasping his hands over his mouth. "Oh shit... I'm sorry, Eric! I don't know what brought this on."

Eric looked at him perplexed but then a smile returned to his face. "Hey, don't worry. Wouldn't be the first time someone thinks I'm smoochy. I'm just happy to see you so excited."

"I still have made this quite awkward, haven't I?" Vinnie asked, stepping closer again, still looking flustered but also a little amused.

"Vin, it takes way more to make this guy feel awkward."

They continued their walk, now in a more calm fashion, quietly chatting with each other until they reached the hotel where Vinnie was staying at the moment. Eric had offered him to crash at his place but the other had declined with thanks.

And now he was alone once more. And with the excitement of the night slowly fading away his feelings of the past days suddenly hit him again. First and foremost there was guilt. He thought of Gene and all he felt was as if he had betrayed him. But why? For spending a night out with a friend? For being kissed on the cheek? Hell, Bruce had kissed him on the cheek as a goodbye and he hadn't felt like that. And then there was this awful detached feeling again. A feeling of not belonging anywhere. He couldn't go home. In the silence of his own four walls he would probably suffer a panic attack. But where else to go to? There was no one to be with. Everyone he knew was asleep - or about to go to sleep. He couldn't and didn't want to bother anyone now. There was only one place that came to his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final breakdown.

"They had a drink there called Swimming Pool. What a weird name. It looked toxic. But it was actually quite good," Eric babbled. He was sitting on the floor, his back leaned against a door made of steel and bulletproof glass. Behind the door Peter had curled up and was silently listening to him. He probably didn't understand anyways but at least he seemed to like Eric's voice. And he helped Eric not to feel so alone anymore.  
"Have you ever tried a Swimming Pool?"

Peter just snorted.

"I take that as a no." Eric sighed and leaned back his head. He felt so tired but he didn't want to sleep. Who knew what nightmares would follow him there. "You know, I never realised that Vinnie's eyes are green. Or, well, greenish, maybe mixed with something, - hazel, grey - I don't know. But definitely brighter than the eyes of most of us. Probably olive green." Why the hell was he talking about Vinnie's eyes right now? It seemed like one of the most memorable things of this evening. His rare smile and his green eyes...

Someone poked his shoulder.  
"Hey, Caesar, wake up."

Eric's eyes snapped open. Had he dozed off after all? His neck felt stiff and his shoulders were hurting. Behind him the Beast King was going nuts again.  
Singer knelt next to him giving him a slightly confused look. Though that wasn't much different from any other time. Slightly confused just seemed to be Singer's default face.

"I'm awake. Stop poking me for fuck's sake," Eric mumbled and rubbed both hands over his face.

"Vinnie is here, in the gym. He said that he wants to get his powers under control so he wouldn't accidentally be a threat to other people and that he wants you to train him and that I should go and sniff for you since he couldn't reach you on the landline in your apartment and so he thought that you might be here already..." Singer gasped for air. He had said it all as quickly as possible without taking a single breath.

Eric blinked at him, mouth slightly agape. It took him a moment to process what he had just been told. Vinnie was here, wanting to learn how to keep his powers under control... Had something happened during the rest of the night? He should have been glad that his friend wanted to train with him but he just had a bad feeling about this. Without any further words he jumped up and ran to the staircase.

Vinnie was standing in the middle of one of the gym rooms, his back turned to the door. Eric slowly stepped closer. Something felt awfully wrong here.

"You are late so I already started with my first part of the training." Vinnie said. It still sounded like him, yet something about his voice was different. There was more confidence, it made Eric think of the time when he was still new to the band, still thought that he could be equal to Gene and Paul and that with his guitar skills he could conquer the world. The time of the Ankh Warrior. Vinnie turned around and stretched out his arms. The symbol of the Ankh was glowing on his face - it definitely did not look like facepaint - his irises had taken an unnatural yellow colour, his arms were covered in bloody streaks. "Screw them and what they say about not using blood anymore. This is where my true power comes from. And this is also what I need to learn to control."

A dark aura started to surround him. In a reflex Eric grabbed the fox talisman that he always kept on his belt. He was not a fighter - at best he would be able to summon a bow and for that he needed enough distance and the time to aim - but he at least could hope to outspeed him. He was barely able to finish transforming though before a volley of dark arrows shot towards him and he could only narrowly avoid them by dropping to the ground. At least one of them must have had scraped him after all because he felt a stinging pain on his scalp and a thin trickle of blood on his forehead. Another blast - this time he rolled out of the way.

"I thought you wanted to instruct me how to make better use of my powers," he heard Vinnie's voice. "Instead I feel as if I am teaching YOU."

"Vinnie, please stop! I don't want to fight you. At least not like this," Eric pleaded. He jumped from one place to the other to avoid being hit, feeling more like a hare than a fox. But either his friend couldn't or didn't want to listen.

And then dozens of black blotches appeared all around him.

'Shit...' It was the only thing Eric could think. All he could do now was cross his arms in front of him to summon a shield, close his eyes and hope for the best. Then the blotches burst, hitting him with hundreds of sharp shrapnels. He felt the impacts but no pain. His shield was holding - for now.  
Carefully he opened an eye. Vinnie was standing maybe three metres away from him. Eric took a step. Immediately the pressure in front of him became stronger. Vinnie however did not move, only kept watching him. Another step. The shield in front of him broke. Another step. The sleeves of his jumpsuit were shredded. He felt the shrapnels pierce his skin. But he bit back the pain. Finally he was close enough. He leapt forward and slammed into Vinnie, wrapping his arms tightly around his body. The impact made them both tumble to the ground.  
A weak white glow surrounded them. Eric knew it was useless, that it could only heal physical wounds but, hell, he so desperately wanted to be able to heal whatever was doing this to his friend. He at first felt the other stiffen up in his embrace but then, slowly, Vinnie started to tremble.

"Shit... what have I done? Eric ... I didn't mean to ... I never wanted..." he cried out. His fingers dug into the back of Eric's jumpsuit and he buried his face in the other's shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright. It's over now", Eric whispered, running his hands through Vinnie's hair and over his back. From the corners of his eyes he suddenly noticed Paul standing in the doorframe. He had probably been drawn here when he heard all the ruckus going on before. Eric wasn't sure what this all might have looked to him right now - a damaged gym, Eric's ripped sleeves with bloody streaks on his arms, blood sticking in his hair and running down his forehead and a distraught Vinnie in his embrace. He tried to catch Paul's gaze and signal him that everything was under control now. Paul only shrugged and turned around to leave.

Slowly Vinnie calmed down again. "I'm... I'm sure nothing possessed me this time," he mumbled into Eric's shoulder. "But still I wasn't able to stop myself. Only then in the end when I was standing still and just watching you... and hoping you would be able to do something..."

"It's alright. You just lost control. It happened to everyone at the beginning." He didn't mention though that the accidents at the beginning really were just accidents and no one had actively targeted him. "And I will stay with you to help you." He pulled Vinnie away a bit so he could look into his eyes. Swollen from crying but at least the yellow was gone - they were back to olive green. "You will be part of my training lessons. Together with Tommy and ... and the other Eric. We won't leave you in the lurch."

Vinnie's eyes were welling up with tears again so Eric pulled him closer once more.

~~~

Eric was sitting on the floor of the corridor, next to the elevators, his head leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. He hadn't had the strength anymore to walk away and find somewhere else to sit. Vinnie now was on one of the lower levels - restricted lab areas again, now with a team of scientists involved - whoever they usually employed at a place like this, he didn't know or care - and this time also restricted for Eric. They would patch him up and then - who knows what kinds of tests they would still run on him. At least Tommy was down there with him. Eric felt helpless, angry, sad, scared, everything at the same time. The past night now felt like it happened an eternity ago - if it even happened at all.

He could suddenly sense someone standing beside him. Since he hadn't heard anyone appreaching he knew exactly who it was - only one of them could sneak up like a cat if he really wanted to.

"What is it now, Singer?" he sighed and opened his eyes.

"Paul wanted to talk to you," Singer mumbled and sat down next to him. One sentence, no further explanations - that was oddly terse for him. He neither sounded nor looked like he considered whatever Paul wanted was of much importance.

"Are you the errand boy for freaking everyone here now?" This time he barely felt annoyed anymore though.

Singer didn't respond to that question. Instead he said, "I'm feeling sorry for Vinnie... When I left him in the gym to go and look for you everything seemed perfectly normal. And as Tommy told me according to his last tests he didn't seem so different from us. And still Paul sounded as if he rather wanted to see him locked away in a safety cell like Peter. I might barely know Vinnie but... he's still one of us, isn't he?"

Eric remained quiet. So far the most personal talk he had had with Singer was the exchange of names. Sitting next to him and listening to him talking like that was weird but not as uncomfortable as Eric would have expected. Singer actually felt for Vinnie, considered him one of the team... He actually meant it... Was this a slight hint of affection Eric felt right now?

"And actually I am also feeling worried about you and Paul," Singer continued. "Paul is very obviously not alright. And you - you keep quiet and it seems as if you just want to function for us. But it's still notable that you are barely holding together either."

"I... I'm..." Why the hell couldn't he be better at hiding his feelings? These were his own problems. No one else should have to deal with them. And yet he so desperately wanted to reach out to someone. Eric felt a painful pressure in his chest. He couldn't. He would only be a nuisance. "I'm sorry. I have to look for Paul. Already kept him waiting long enough," he said weakly and stood up.

~~~

Paul was leaning against one of the desks of the meeting room. He looked at Eric slightly pissed.  
"Finally you found it convenient enough to show up..."

"Well, if it was so fucking urgent you should have come with Singer," Eric snapped. He wanted to stay calm but Paul's mood was contagious. 

Paul ignored it. "I don't want you to be around Vinnie anymore," he said unceremoniously.

For a moment Eric stared at him flabbergasted. But then he felt the anger rising inside of him. "What the... You sound like my mother forbidding me to continue dating someone she doesn't like. Why the hell should I?"

"It's not just about you. We all should stay way from him. But you cling to him the most so I thought it would be necessary to talk to you in person. This Gremlin is dangerous."  
Eric opened his mouth but Paul cut him off. "Hasn't it been enough that he cut himself open and tried to kill you? He was the vessel of one of our most powerful enemies and something has remained. Even Gene admits to that, no matter how much he plays ignorant about everything else concerning that guy. If it was for me he should never be allowed to leave this building anymore."

"He just received his powers and has no idea how to control them! Do you have ANY idea what it was like with your new members?! How Tommy's lightnings almost turned Singer into a barbecue?! No, of course you don't! Because you were never fucking there!" Eric was breathing heavily. For all those years he had been with Kiss before he had to bite back his frustration, especially with Paul, never had been able to talk back. But right now he didn't give a fuck anymore. "No wonder Ace left! Who would want to stay with a bitch like you!" He realised what a sensitive spot he must have hit when a violet aura started glowing around Paul.

"You... You... Fuck you, Carr!"

Eric took back a few steps, his hand on his talisman but before anything else could happen the door was slammed open.

"What the deuce is going on here?" Gene shouted and stomped into the room. He looked so furious that he wouldn't even need to change into his Demon form to be terrifying.

Paul glared at him. "This doesn't concern you, so stay out of it, Gene!"

"My best friend and my boyfriend are at each other's throats here! Hell, if that doesn't concern me I don't know what does!" Gene had gotten between them and now stood facing Paul. "What is wrong with you..." he said and tried to make his voice sound calmer again, though he wasn't quite successful at it. "And I am not just talking about what is happening between you two right now. I was just gone for a moment only to hear now that in my absence you ordered my staff to basically use Vinnie as a lab rat. I thought I told you my opinion about the whole thing."

Paul took a deep breath. "Gene, your judgement is clouded because he brought back ... brought your lover back from the dead. If he never did that you would think otherwise about him. He is dangerous. He will destroy us. Not just in a way like what happened in the gym, though that could also happen if he stays out of control like that. You know what the Dark Czar could do. He will slowly destroy us from within."

"Look, I was down there just now and what I saw was not another Beast King or incarnation of the Dark Czar. I saw another human being who happens to have powers he can't control yet and who was scared out of his mind! Yes, my own judgement might be clouded but same can't be said about the entire pack of printing paper Tommy gave me as status report on yesterday's tests. I had been awake the entire night to get through most of it. Whatever is going on, Vinnie doesn't play an active part in it. All I can say right now is that he is in desperate need for someone who can teach him how to control his powers. And Eric is already doing a great job with teaching the other new guys."

Paul glared at them for a moment, then with an exasperated, "Fuck you... both of you...," he spun around and stormed out of the room.

Gene sighed. "Well, that went swimmingly," he said sarcastically. He then turned towards Eric. "Are you alright? What did he even want from you?"

Eric avoided his gaze. "Yeah, I guess I'm fine. He wanted me to stay away from Vinnie." He squeezed past Gene and walked towards the exit as well. "Excuse me but now that Paul isn't in charge anymore I'd like to see if Vinnie is okay."

On the corridor Gene caught up to him. "Vinnie isn't here anymore. I sent him home. He looked as if he really needed some time alone." He grabbed Eric's shoulders, forced him to turn around. "Eric ... I know that I am not around often. I am out looking for Ace, am at the Foundation trying to find ways to help Peter, am keeping an eye out on the streets because I have this nagging feeling something bad is about to happen again, am sticking with Paul because right now I seem to be like 80% of his impulse control, would like to at least try to keep us an active rock band as well - but during whatever free time I could find I was looking for you. However you were never there. You were out with Vinnie, with Bruce, with Tommy, with the other Eric. Were you also with Paul? I have no idea since that guy freaks out when I'm talking about anything more personal than the weather. You were pretty much with everyone except for me. It's almost like you are avoiding me."

Eric didn't reply. He had seen Tommy walking towards them at the other side of the corridor looking as if he wanted to talk to Gene. An interruption like that would have actually been most welcomed. But then Tommy seemed to notice Eric, realised he would probably walk into something private and turned around to walk into another corridor.

"I can see there is something wrong with you," Gene said. "But each time I am trying to talk to you, you just lock up, pretend everything is alright and try to get away from me. Eric... I really want to help you but I just can't if you don't talk to me."

Locking up... All of a sudden Eric remembered Tommy's cryptic behaviour and words the time he encountered him in the storage room. Hadn't he said something similar? Had he actually sensed something off about him? Eric knew he had been suffering from depression and anxiety for the past days but was that really all? He felt confused, scared. What the hell was going on with him?

"Do you... do you know what it's like when your world is slowly falling apart?" he asked with a shaking voice.

Gene regarded him for a moment, then he quietly replied, "In a way yes. Because I am holding a part of my world in my hands right now and I can witness it doing just that..."

"Gene... I'm... I am not alright." He felt the burning sensation in his chest and his throat, still desperately tried to choke it back but to no avail.

Gene wrapped his arms around Eric's shaking shoulders and pulled him closer, quietly held him while his boyfriend sobbed into his chest.

Eventually, when he felt that his voice would be steady enough again, Eric started to open up a bit. Slowly, haltingly, he tried to explain his feelings of the past days, often he had to stop halfway through, maybe he sometimes talked about something more than once. He wasn't sure if Gene could even follow, he barely understood it himself, maybe he was just babbling nonsense. But Gene only quietly listened to him without interruptions - just held him and listened to him. It was soothing and reassuring.

"What on earth is happening to me...?" he finally asked weakly.

Gene didn't reply immediately.  
"I wished I knew..." he then said quietly. "A couple of days ago I might have considered it a depression, but now with all the other shit going on with this group I honestly don't know anymore. But whatever it is, I will keep trying to find a solution for it." A short pause, then he continued. "And whenever you need me, I will stay reachable for you, I promise. You don't have to go through this alone."

~~~

Eric closed the door of his apartment behind him. It was only afternoon but he felt so completely drained, he only wanted to fall into his bed and sleep. Gene was still at the Foundation - Tommy had needed him for something urgent. Eric had been too exhausted to wait around so he had decided to go ahead but Gene had promised to come to his place as soon as he could.

As he walked past his desk he noticed a small folded piece of paper lying on top of it. This definitely hadn't been there when he last left his home. Curiously he grabbed and unfolded it. It only contained two phrases.

"Farewell, Curly. I believe in you."

Eric's hands started shaking. Ace was gone and it had hurt the most... He had wished for at least a final goodbye but now after all that happened it felt like rubbing salt into a wound. Of all the people Ace would have been able to understand what it was like to feel disconnected to the world like that. He would have had someone to talk to all this time. But Ace was gone... He was fucking gone.

Eric crumpled up the piece of paper in his fist and leaned against a wall. Slowly he sank to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story still left some questions open. There is still another story planned in this Creatures of the night series. One with more action again and more set in a comics universe. I will write on it whenever I find the time to it.


End file.
